Seperated: Esmeralda and Tzipporah  The Crossover
by Helena Bueno
Summary: Continuation made for the pinkwink123's contest. If you have not seen her video, you better do! Link at the beginning of the story.


**CHANGES:**

+ **Tuya is not a queen!** She's just a very rich woman seeking influence.

+ **Frollo will not appear after the separation!** He is not in my story.

NOTE 1: The rags covered them when they were small. He was ripped and divided between the two because they were from a poor family. Each one stayed with it after baby.

NOTE 2: This may seem extremely confusing, because it was meant to be a video. I posted here to show my work to pinkwink123

DETAILS: The story takes place in Asia in the sixteenth century.

PLOT:

watch?v=y0jfOiS8_l8

CONTINUATION

Esmeralda went into the kitchen filled with gray smoke, as she was commanded. As soon as it fainted, she saw a female form shrinking against the wall and a whip flying on her. The man in front of her, insensitive to her pain. Esmeralda stood watching the whip fall and rise several times. A moment passes and the female form stretches down to pick something. It was the slave. The same of the party. Esmeralda looked in amazement to her. She was full of cuts all over her face and still did not cry or moan. All she did was to have his eye fixed on one thing. The rag on the floor. Stretched out her hand to be able to catch it. The man whipped this time in her arm and she shrank from the pain. For some unknown reason, Esmeralda's arm was itching with a brief moment.

And just then the man noticed her, as if it had a strength that made him turn back. A presence of a force that could be observed, but not assimilated. Left aside the slave and was address the gypsy. The slave took the chance, grabbed the rag and returned to darkness.

- Hello my dear! What do you want?  
>- Not much. Only ...<br>The conversation was as ever. Esmeralda got what she came for and then returned to the hall where all the rich were filled. Tuya drew her to the table along with the prince. She said the prince was fascinated with her dance and wanted her to accompany him the rest of the night and Esmeralda accepted. The prince was a little shy and occasionally made a joke. Esmeralda has always responded with a smile.

They met several times without knowing they were sisters. Esmeralda found out that she never knew her parents.  
>- This is not a common mark. It is a mark given only to twins, to remind them that the soul is always divided. - Tuya once told her to explain the mark of an incomplete infinity that was in her right ankle.<p>

Esmeralda saw the mark on the ankle, the broken infinity, in Tzipporah and after saw the rag, exactly the same and torn on the edge, that she had in the neck. She asked where she got that rag.  
>- I have it since I can remember. It is the only owned mine.<br>At the same moment she takes her rag and shows her in astonishment and wished a good reaction from sister.

"You can not be ... - said perplexed  
>- But you'll still marry him, right? – continued, sadly.<p>

Moises told Tuya that things were not working too well with Esmeralda. Not reciprocated. Tuya told Moses that perhaps he should give her a present. Taught him that women like gifts to show how much you care for them.

Moises proposed marriage to her. Esmeralda spoke to Moses that she would be happy only when he freed her sister. Moises thought to release Tzipporah, but his brother, Ramsés, said it was to pretend that he would release her and simply transfer her to a prison. First, Esmeralda would be told she could never see his sister again, because the palace could not accept a woman who treated the prince with so much disrespect. So it is done and Esmeralda, sadly, agreed.

Esmeralda told the good news to his sister. Tzipporah was happy but a little suspicious of the good intentions of the prince. Esmeralda visited Tzipporah on the very day which she was transferred and saw the guards grabbing her and leading to an arrest.

She then went to prison hiding herself to help Tzipporah to escape, but her sister, hurt, felt that the fault was hers, that she made false promises to her after so many years of suffering and which she would not waste any more hopes. Esmeralda said she would release her anyway and struggled with some guards. Two finally managed to stop her. One grabbed her and the other came up, but before touching her, Tzipporah came knocking on the guard's head and left unconscious. The two fled together. At dawn, Moses went to visit her in the bedroom. She was not there. The guards warned Moses that there was a leak in prison. He warned the guards not to hurt Esmeralda and remained in the prison gate to the case of resistance. Of course, the guards moved more in Tzipporah than Esmeralda. In the fight, a guard grabbed Tzipporah and played with a pistol in her ear, but Esmeralda pulled a torch and hit him in the head as well as Tzipporah did with the other guard.

Tzipporah almost died. They escaped. Moses fired in Esmeralda, said she should love him and was about to kill Tzipporah. Moses died (give me suggestions of how) and Tzipporah escaped from the guards into the desert, where she was free.

THE END!


End file.
